What Goes On  Chapter 2
by WarcraftHumoristicDrama
Summary: Second Chapter


What Goes On

Chapter 2

The War on The Cult Begins

As I woke up on the second day without my memory in my belongings, I decided to go along with my plans from the day before, and speak with the Shaman elder in The Den cave. Yet to my surprise, I could only find a female orc in place.

-Where is the-

I was soon cut off, as the woman put her finger over my mouth.

-The Den Elder is gone for the time being, and I know why you are here, Gorhaun.-

Obviously, a sudden sucker punch of surprise hit my face, since she knew my name.

-As you must recall, you were hit on the head by a rock that fell from the cliff, you're lucky to be alive, a sudden twist of fate and a bit of pity from the ancestors keep you here.-

She continued, as I kept as much attention as possible to what she said.

-You have the strength of a Warrior, Gorhaun, your whole family comes down from Warriors, some of the greatest at that. But you chose a different path, that of spirit and elemental peace, yet you have not lost the rage and bloodlust in you. Yet do not fear, you are not the only one of your family that chose brain over brawn. You will meet them on your journey.-

I shook my head in acceptance, and she continued.

-You have work to do, Gorhaun. To the north is a cave with the Burning Blade Cultists you heard about. You must go there and defeat the General in there. He goes by the name of Yarrog Shadowbane. Kill him and rip his head off, bring it to me to prove of his demise. This will become a threat in the future. Now, go.-

I was puzzled yet excited to see what was in that cave, so I packed up a few drinks and food, and set course to Burning Blade Cove. On my way to the cave, I watched the boars eat the grass, and the scorpions play and fight with each other. It was a nice site. I looked over my other shoulder, and saw a troll, very brawny, killing a scorpion, with his boar along-side him. He was gathering the pincers for some reason, but I didn't let it distract me too much.

I finally got to the cave, and found my first Burning Blade orc. This was going to be the first encounter after my accident, so I concentrated my Lightning Bolt spell on the enemy. Apparently, it had been longer than I thought, as the bolt of energy hit the wall of stone, knocking a few rocks on the orc. This obviously gained the unwanted attention of the orc for me, as he rushed at me like a crazed kodo. I suddenly lost control of my body, and everything blacked out for a few seconds. Seconds that seemed like hours. My fist blew into the orcs stomach, knocking the wind straight out of him. A quick uppercut hit him in the jaw, knocking him out.

I then regained sight and control, seeing the orc on the floor. Was this the Bloodlust the Female Shaman was speaking of? I tried not to think about it too much, since it was very useful. I walked into the cave, and into complete shock was I greeted, to find many orc corpses scattered around the floor. Somebody must have beat me to it. But I was wrong.

There he was. Yarrog Shadowbane, and his felhunter beside him. I knew very little about Warlocks, but I have heard about stories of their fierce minions, and one of the fiercest of all, were the felhunters.

Unfortunately, I was thinking to myself for too long, because he saw me, and went on a rampage. First, his felhunter darted at me, tackling me into the wall. I could see the shadow-like energy in his hands, as his felhunter attempted to rip the face right off of me. I put my hands to the felhunter, releasing a wave of flames at it, pushing it away with fear. I stood up and tried to regain my balance, but it was too late to do the same to Yarrog. The full-force of the Shadow Bolt he had casted hit me in the stomach, knocking me back into the wall. It looked like my adventure was over so soon, destiny knocking at my door step. With his palm in front of my face, he began to mumble words in demonic, as a fire ball formed in his hand. A sudden look of illness overcame his face, as I looked to his side. Atleast 3 wooden arrows were stuck in to his side, as a ravaging boar tackled him into the ground. He pushed off the boar, only to receive an arrow pinpoint in the middle of his forehead. He fell down like a crumbling statue.

Apparently, my ancestors weren't my protectors this time, if not the troll I had seen earlier.

-Up witcha, now…- He said in a friendly, very troll like voice.

-Thank you, friend. If it wasn't for you, I'd be roasted orc.-

- Dun tink about it ta much. I couldn't let dis traitah kill ya now could I?-

-Im glad you couldn't, friend. I have to take his head back to the village, how do you suppose we…-

Before I could finish what I was saying, the troll had already grabbed his axe, and cleaved it harshly in the neck of Yarrog.

-Woopsie, cut a bit a is chin off, shouldn't be a problem.-

-You don't like thinking about things too much, do you?-

-Why tink when ya have an easeh answa right in frant of ya? Come now, we can chat at da village-


End file.
